


Happy Hero

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [91]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry has a suggestion.





	Happy Hero

**Author's Note:**

> < **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 509: Hero.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Happy Hero

~

Swallowing the last of Draco’s stir-fry, Harry sighed. “You _can_ cook.” 

“Naturally,” Draco murmured. Finishing his wine, he rose, extending a hand towards Harry. “Although right now, I’m hungry for something else.” 

Harry grinned, taking his hand. “Oh?” 

They kissed, Harry backing Draco up until he was pressed against the wall. “Guess what I’m good at,” Harry murmured. 

“What?”

“Dancing.” 

“ _You_ want to go dancing?” Draco stared at him. “You’re full of surprises.” 

“Is that a yes?”

“Why not?” Draco hummed. “You’ll protect me from any other men’s advances, right?” 

“Let them try,” Harry growled.

Draco laughed softly. “My hero.” 

~

They stumbled towards Draco’s bedroom, kissing and caressing each other all the way. Once inside, Draco pushed Harry onto the bed, appraising him. “Hm. What do I have that will fit you?” 

Harry shrugged. “I’ll just Transfigure my trousers—”

Draco snorted. “Not if you’re going dancing with me, you won’t.” He pressed a quick kiss on Harry's mouth. “Stay here. I’ve just the thing.”

Shaking his head, Harry cried, “Just so you know, I’m not wearing leather trousers! Or a cape!” 

“Heroes wear capes,” Draco called back. 

“Not this one!” Harry grinned. He couldn’t remember being so happy in ages. 

~


End file.
